<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>iSleep with Sam by l3tsgetph4sical</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584096">iSleep with Sam</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/l3tsgetph4sical/pseuds/l3tsgetph4sical'>l3tsgetph4sical</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>iCarly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:34:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/l3tsgetph4sical/pseuds/l3tsgetph4sical</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam Puckett/Carly Shay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>iSleep with Sam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carly Shay and Sam Pucket have been friends since they can remember. They shoot a webshow called iCarly. There is rumours going around school that Carly is cheating on her boyfriend Freddie. She ignores but doesn't deny the rumours. What was Freddie gonna do? He's a weeb.</p><p>iCarly had finished and Freddie had to go home. Sam had nothing to do so she decided to staybat Carly's. Carly didn't really want her to because she was horny and wanted to masturbate but Sam stayed anyway.</p><p>It was 12:00. Carly wanted Sam to go as it was getting late but Sam said she should stay the night as there was no school tomorrow. So she did.</p><p>The girls had always had sleepovers but this time Carly's air matress had burst so Sam had to sleep in Carly's bed with her. They'd never done anything like this before and Carly was a bit nervous.  She went into the closet to get undressed abd came out with a blanket covering her bra and panties to find Sam lying in her bed completely naked. Carly was taken aback.</p><p>"S-Sam what're you doing??"<br/>
"I'm getting into bed, I don't have any pajamas"<br/>
"Sleep in your clothes then!"<br/>
"No Carly, last time you splashed me with water"<br/>
"I'm not gonna do that now dumbass it's my bed"<br/>
"Well too bad I'm already scrolling Netflix"</p><p>Carly reluctandly got into bed pointing her body away from Sam. Sam was drinking root beer and rubbing her tits. Carly wanted to look so bad. She sneaked a look at Sam, who was rubbing her fingers across her hard nipples. She though Carly was asleep. Sam started moving towards Carly. She slowly moved her hand on Carly's breasts trying not to wake her up. Carly turned towards Sam.</p><p>"Hey Sam, what are you doing?"<br/>
"Uh- I was reaching for the remote, I dropped it"<br/>
"Ah ah" whispered Carly. "You wanted to grope me while I slept Sam. You horny gay bitch!"<br/>
"Carly I'm so sorry!"<br/>
"Don't be" moaned Carly.</p><p>Carly kissed Sam on the lips and pulled her close. Sam was a complete dom. Carly wasn't pleased about it.<br/>
She pinned Sam to the bed and started to suck her tits. Sam moaned in pleasure. She was usually the one fucking girls and guys, she's never really been fucked.</p><p>Carly was in full control. She got a strapon and forced Sam to suck it. Sam gave Carly a blowjob. Carlynthen went and fingered Sam. Sam was moaning loud. Carly moved in and began to fuck Sam's asshole. Sam was pinned to the bed with Carlynon top fucking her in the virgin ass. Sam moaned.</p><p>"Oh yeah? You like that you little gay slut?"<br/>
"O-oh-oh YYEEESSSS Carly! Fuck me"</p><p>Carly made Sam moan with every thrust. She, like Sam, had experience with a strapon from pegging Freddie. She was a dom all over. Eventually Sam came. Carly wasn't finished yet thiugh. She tied the strapon to Sam and began to ride it with her ass. She rode for well over 5 minutes before pulling out to cum on Sam's face.</p><p>Carly then had a shower and went to bed. Sam couldn't process what had just happened. Best sleepover ever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>